


Two Words

by XGuestX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XGuestX/pseuds/XGuestX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean misses Cas. Takes place at the end of Season 7. My first story so be kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Words

_Two words._

There were two words that Dean wanted to hear most in the world. The words of the angel, Castiel. Two words that signaled help was on the way. That everything was right again. Two words that Dean would never again hear.

_Two words._

His angelic protector had been destroyed by the Leviathans. Dean had sworn that he would avenge the trench coat-wearing angel but that wouldn't bring back his best friend. Cas had been there to pull Dean out from Hell. He had rebelled against Heaven and helped stop the Apocalypse.

_Two words._

He had been trying to protect his friends from Crowley and Raphael. Cas had made the wrong choice. What he had thought was the only choice.

_Two words._

He had regretted his mistake. He had been begged Dean to forgive him.

_Two words._

He had paid dearly for his sins.

_Two words._

"Hello Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that short little story I made. I have some ideas for more...


End file.
